


The Sky and the Sea are One

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Hope I did it right, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stacker deserved a dignified death, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic about Raleigh being genderfluid.</p><p>Now with a bonus chapter! Yay~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice and Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhnonniemiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonniemiss/gifts), [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blurb really and I have no idea if I did it right. Enjoy?

* * *

Raleigh brushed the tips of her hair and cautiously picked up the brilliant blue bow that she'd bought ages ago. Oh, she hoped Mako liked it. She clipped it into the brushed out pincurls with a trembling sigh and smoothed her hands down her dress. Nibbling on her lip, she wondered if the heels were a bit much. Taking a deep breath and pushing the door open, she squeaked when she saw Mako in a beautiful lolita outfit that was clearly pre-Kaiju. 

"Oh wow, Maks. It's really pretty," she breathed out. 

"Not nearly as pretty as my dame in her dress." Raleigh's lip wibbled as she gathered Mako close. 

"You _really_ mean that?" she half-gasped, half-sobbed into the lace on Mako's shoulder. 

"Of course." Mako reached up and tweaked the bow with a soft smile. "I wouldn't lie to the prettiest woman in the Shatterdome." 

"Now you're being silly." she laughed as she dabbed away her tears with her handkerchief. Mako was the one who had given her the courage to put on the custom dress that still fit like a glove and the accessorizing pieces. "How're my curls?" 

"Perfect." There was complete honesty in Mako's gaze and Raleigh took in a more confident breath. "Let's go show the Shatterdome." 

"O-Oh. I..." Raleigh flushed a shade of pink she's pretty sure isn't cute. 

"We can stay here." Mako's quick to assure and that made Raleigh feel warmed by her partner's solid belief. "If that's what you need, _saiai_ *, you need only say it." 

"No. I wanted to do this." 

"Just one thing?" 

"Yeah?" Mako tugged on the bodice of the dress to kiss Raleigh square on the mouth, careful to caress where Raleigh wanted. "You do like all of me," she peppers kisses against Mako's face and they share a happy smile. "We can go now." 

"How about Gottlieb-hakase and Gieszler-senpai first?" Mako offered with a soft stroke down Raleigh's cheek. 

"Okay." She pauses in the mirror and digs around in her dress pockets. "Wait." 

"Lipstick." Mako waits as patiently as she had when Raleigh had told her everything, including how she really needed this. "You're going to drop jaws, _saiai_." 

"You think?" 

"I know." The wink made her blush again but the feeling of warmth and belonging stayed.

* * *

The first double-take is nice as is the low whistle Tendo gives her. 

"Mako, gonna introduce me to this beauty you have with you?" Tendo wiggles his eyebrows at Raleigh and Raleigh laughs. "Hold up. I know that laugh... Raleigh? Oh wow. You clean up damn good. What are your pronouns for the day?" 

"I... Femme today. You don't think it's weird?" Tendo gives her a long-suffering look and points towards the Med-Bay where the Kaidonovskys are healing up along with the Weis and Hansen Jr. 

"The Kaidonovskys have switched gender enough that it's not really an issue Rals. Seriously." Raleigh hugged Tendo tight and sighed happily. "Crushing... _lungs_ , sweetie." 

"Oh. Sorry." She let go and Tendo waved them off with a grin. "I thought it was going to be harder." 

"Mmm. You are safe here." Mako hummed as she took them down to the labs. "Wait until the boys get a look at you." She peeks in and Newt (as he'd insisted the last time Raleigh'd come down as male) drops the Kaiju sludge he was playing with. 

"Hermann... We have ladies present." Newt said loudly and Hermann stepped down from the ladder to greet them both. 

"Miss Mori and... I do not believe we've met, Miss?" Raleigh gently squeezed Mako's hand and smiled sweetly. 

"Becket." She watched as Hermann's brows furrow and it looked like he was thinking of the amount of Beckets in the 'dome before his face lit up. 

"Newton, this is Ranger Becket." 

"Wait, wait... Ranger Becket? How- _Nice_. Mako, you lucky lady. You're gorgeous." Raleigh blushed and smiled brightly. "Drop by if you wanna have tea." 

"Really?" She asked with wide eyes. 

"You're not the only gal around here." Newt winked and nudged Hermann who actually flushed a pretty pink and shuffled a bit. That's when Raleigh noticed the mascara and subtly glittering lips. "Hermine, how about you take a break to hang out with...?" 

"Still Raleigh but you can call me Leigh if you like." She admitted with a shy turn of her dress. Hermine brightened considerably and they sat down to have tea from thermos cups. 

"Is this your first time out?" the other woman asked gently, her gaze supportive. 

"No but it's been a long while. Last time I was Leigh was in the Czech Republic... in 2010. Mom was estatic that she had two daughters. Yancy-Hah, he told me that he had to refrain from punching the boys my age when they complimented me on my dress. Mako encouraged me that it was okay to try again." She replied easily, far more than she expected she could when talking about her brother. "Sometimes... Sometimes it's easier." Hermine nodded in agreement and the mathematician glanced over at where Mako and Newt were heavily involved in the mechanics of the machine that had saved them all. Leigh giggled when Mako used one of her more expansive gestures that she inherited from Leigh herself. 

"They are far more accepting than most people would suspect. I take it Tendo asked after your pronouns?" Hermine inquired as she nibbled on a cookie. 

"He was incredible. Said that the Kaidonovskys pulled it with him all the time so it wasn't a big deal. I'm relieved. I thought... I thought Maks was gonna laugh at me when I came out of the bathroom." Leigh murmured with wonder as she stared at her heels. "She _**kissed**_ me." 

"Rather similar to Newton's and my story, I think. I was the recipient of a rather enthusiastic kiss. I hadn't even stepped into my skirt yet." Hermine chuckled as Newt waved his hands describing the baby Kaiju. "May I ask where you got your stockings? Mine tend to split." 

"They're from a... well, a lingerie shop online. Mako found it. She's been kind of epic about all of the femme stuff. And, umm, she promised to... Y'know." Hermine's noise of understanding meant Leigh could go on without feeling too badly. "I tried it once with another man when I was a Ranger. He kicked me out so fast my head was spinning. Yan didn't care what I wore or what pronoun I was that day or week. He _understood_ and that was all I could ask from him." 

"Somewhere we differ, I am sad to say. No one until Newton or Vanessa ever looked at me the same after they found out." 

"Your wife?" she hummed as Hermine reached for the bag near the desk. "Should I get it?" Hermine bit her lip before nodding and Leigh scooped it up, setting it so that the other woman could reach it without feeling bad. 

"Thank you. She had our child in April." Hermine pulled out a Polaroid with a date on the back and a gorgeous woman supporting an incredibly bewitching child. "They're precious to me and she absolutely did not take no for an answer when I said that Newton and I were Drift Compatible but that we wouldn't start anything because I loved her." 

"Lemme guess; she flew over here and kissed the hell outta both of you?" Leigh giggled as Mako walked back over with a bounce to her step. "Hi doll." 

" _Saiai_. Are we getting lunch?" Mako questions as she tucks a stray curl behind Leigh's ear. 

"Yeah. I wanna see Hansen Jr's face when I visit the Med-Bay." She normally visited as male but wanted to surprise her new friends. 

"Leigh!" Mako's chiding tone meant that she didn't want to give the Aussie a heart attack so soon after he survived the blast in a dented escape pod. 

"What?" She knew her grin wasn't helping matters. 

"You are incorrigible, _saiai_." Mako sighed as she pulled Leigh down for another kiss. 

"Mmm, keep this up Maks and we might end up makin' out in the maintenance closet on the second floor." she breathed out against the shell of Mako's ear. 

"We've done that." Newt pointed out as he slung an arm around Hermine's shoulder. 

"Hush, Newton." Hermine poked the smaller man in the side as Leigh went back to kissing her partner against the wall outside the labs. 

"Excuse me, I need-Ranger Mori? I didn't realize you were as fond of the ladies as you are the gentlemen." Marshal Hansen. Leigh paled under her light make up and Mako cupped the back of her head as she made to pull away; a firm no to Raleigh's need to flee. 

"Marshal, this is Leigh. Leigh, Marshal Hansen." Leigh held out her hand and the man shook it with a tilt of his head. 

"Ya look familiar. Have we met before?" The Marshal inquired politely. 

"Yes." Mako tickled her and she giggled before she could help it. "Mako!" 

"... Ranger Becket?" Hansen Sr. said slowly, as if to make sure. 

"Yessir." She straightened her stance and flattened her dress again before she looked up. 

"Butterfly makeup's nice." Leigh's mouth dropped open and Mako closed it gently. "Yer not the first ta do this to my face, Ranger Becket. My son might actually critique ya since he took makeup courses online." 

"Oh really?" Leigh's smile turned into a downright smirk as she skipped past the Marshal with Mako in tow.

* * *

"Leigh, wait!" Mako panted after Leigh had sprinted in her heels. 

"Sorry _saiai_." She murmured as she patted at Mako's slightly sweaty face with her kerchief. "I'm just so happy everyone's accepting me." 

"How could they disappoint a puppy like you?" Leigh knows she's teasing and offers her hand for Mako to hold. 

"Hey! 'M not a puppy, Maks." she protested with a whine. 

"Golden retriever-Who did your makeup." The flat Aussie tone made Leigh turn around fully to face the younger Hansen. 

"I did. Russian butterfly inspired." she swung Mako's hand before kissing the fingertips. 

He blushed bright red before speaking again, "Oh. _Oh_. Umm, pronouns?" 

"Femme. Thank Mako for seeing me like this." Leigh pointed out with a soft smile at Mako. "She convinced me it was... okay." 

"Okay? Mako should convince you more often. Bloody gorgeous." The words were obviously true but not meant for out loud because the younger Hansen flushed again before tucking his hands into his pockets and turning away. 

"Chuck..." Mako reached out and Leigh winked at Mako as she tugged him into an embrace with both of them. "Chuck, did you want to say anything else?" 

"I, uh, gotta check-Mmmm." She had looked to Mako for approval and found it clear, kissing him like she'd kissed Mako earlier. "Bugger me. Did you have to kiss that well?" 

"Yeah. Maks an' I wanna ask ya somethin'." 

"Hai. Would you like to come back with us?" the deceptively innocent tone had Leigh humming in agreement. 

"Ya mean, back to your quarters." Chuck managed as Mako slid a hand up his shirt. Leigh purred as she and Mako tugged their willing guest along, giving and receiving sweet kisses the entire way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, constructive crit is welcome. Point out any spelling/grammar errors as well if you find them!
> 
> Please, please someone do art of Raleigh in a blue vintage 1950s dress. It would make my day. :)


	2. River, Space and Tree Make Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers of The Sky and the Sea are One. You guys made me feel good when I was feeling sucky so I felt the need to repay you. :)
> 
> * * *

**-June 7, 1996; Frankfurt-Au-Main, Germany-**

The first dress he saw in the window of a shopping plaza had him glued to the window. It was a delicate affair, full of lace gathered at the wrist, the throat and along the hem. It was also older than many of the dresses he'd passed by during their other trips together. Mutti paused in her walk when Hermann lingered by the doorway of the vintage store, tugging on her sleeve. 

"Yes, my little Spatz*?" she murmured as he nibbled on his thin lips. He shyly pointed at the dress and her eyes widened. "Oh. You want to try it on?" 

"Yes Mutti." 

"Well, come on then. Let's go on an adventure." She quoted as she opened the door and Hermann giggled at the reference to his favorite book. The bell tinkled as they entered and when it closed, leaving them in a place that was dusty and smelled wonderful. "Hallo. My child would like to try on the dress from the window." She deliberately used a neutral word but Hermann had yet to understand why she did so. 

"Oh? A shy one?" Hermann buried his face into his Mutti's full, flowing skirt and peered out from behind her long leg. 

"Ja. We'll just browse for a bit." Hermann stood in front of the model airplanes that were dusty and low on the shelf. "See any you like, little Spatz?" 

"Yes. This one," He pulled it out slowly and made sure not to drop the small box that had High German written on it. "I think Opa* would like it." 

"Why not chose a present for yourself?" She asked softly as she picked him up to settle him on her hip. "Hmm?" 

"Papa said it was bad to ask." he murmured and his Mutti sighed softly. "Mutti?" 

"My sweet, you must learn that it is okay to ask for things. It is a small but brave action. Do you want the airplane and the dress?" She questioned quietly in the shop, sunlight filtering in through the window to light up the dust hanging in the still air. 

"I do want them." Hermann admitted as he wrapped an arm around her neck and held the box close. "Both of them." Mutti rubbed his nose with hers and hummed as she set him down to change into the dress. 

"Good." 

When they walked out of the shop, Hermann was Hermine and that changed everything.

* * *

**-November 15, 2017; Anchorage, Alaska-**

Hermann learned that not everyone understood his need to become Hermine; his father being one of many. He does extremely subtle makeup when he's feeling the need but never anything that brings up questions. The only escape is in math and seedy bars outside the Shatterdome. Outside he can dress up but he has to be careful about his voice. Sometimes he felt brave enough to wear a long skirt that could be mistaken for pants. 

But tonight... Tonight she pinned her hair into a pixie cut and wore a 1920's flapper headband to compliment her sequined dress and low kitten heels. She packed pepper spray into her clutch that doubled as a set of brass knuckles and off she went. She ordered a beer and three vodka shots, sitting by herself with her ankles primly crossed. 

"Dressed up with nowhere to go, pretty lady?" Hermine ignored the taunt (because that's what she knew it was) and refused the baited trap all in one as she downed a shot. "Sure are drinking hard."

"They bothering you?" Hermine heard the click of sky-high heels that she would never be brave enough to wear and a very tall woman stood in front of her table. 

"Yes." she stated with a glare at the men. 

"Sorry, V. Didn't know you were out." 

"Dude, let's go. V has this one." 

"May I inquire as to why they left us alone?" Hermine dared to ask with a small smile playing about her lips. 

"Because I know three different styles of martial arts and I know how to treat a lady." V (as the men had called her) winked as she sat across from Hermine. "I'm Vanessa." 

"...Hermine." She bit her lip and watched Vanessa out of the corner of her eye as she took another shot. "I don't mean to pry but did you intend to meet anyone?" 

"My date bounced on me so this is my favorite bar for tales of woe. The bartender's a good friend of mine." Vanessa admitted with a shrug that bared her smooth shoulder. 

"O-Oh." Hermine blushed and kicked her feet under the table, enamoured with this beautiful woman already. 

"But... If you don't mind the company, I think my night might still be a good one. That's only if you're okay with it." The dark whiskey eyes are soft and sincere. She sighed happily under her breath, setting her elbow on the counter and nodding her agreement. "Thank you. It's been a while since I've had a pretty lady talk to me." 

"Flattery is nice but I'm afraid you must be speaking of someone else." Hermine demured while downing her final shot with a decisive thump. She glanced up at Vanessa from under her lashes, surprised to find the other woman giving her a soft look. 

"I'm being sincere." 

"Ah. I don't..." 

"You don't normally receive compliments. That's a shame though," Vanessa clicked her tongue and shook her head before taking a sip of her green-colored liquor. "since I think you're cute." 

"Why?" Hermine's in awe of her boldness with this gorgeous woman. 

"They don't get to see that incredible blush that travels across your face." Hermine almost squeaked from the intense look aimed at her face, burying her embarrassment in the micro-brew in front of her. "Everyone needs to feel beautiful sometimes." 

"Would you like... This is very forward of me but would you like to go and get coffee?" She was listening to advice her Mutti had given her many, many years ago; twenty seconds of insane courage will make you happy. 

"Now or later?" Vanessa inquired as she raised her hand to signal to the bartender. 

"Now." Hermine's heart was fluttering madly in her chest as she waited for the answer. 

"I'll pay for our drinks and I'll be right back." Vanessa paid via card and Hermine tucked a five into the tips jar as she downed the last of her beer. "Hey. I know a place down the block." 

They walked in silence for a while but it didn't feel necessary to fill it with idle chatter like Hermine felt with most of her dates (as a male). Vanessa did insist on holding hands if only to keep Hermine's warm. When they reached the quaint café, Hermine was ushered inside first and Vanessa followed. She swallowed a noise of surprise as Vanessa's leading leg turned out to be a prosthetic. 

"Hermine? Oh. My leg is quite the turning point as you can imagine." Vanessa sat down in a chair and set her leg on the table. "Have a look." The faint flicker of insecurity in Vanessa's eyes had Hermine sitting down next to her and taking the delicate robotic leg into her lap. 

"It's advanced. I didn't even notice during our walk. Gyro-stabilizers?" she examined the pivot point that moved like a regular knee and barely remembered to look up and order a plain tea before looking down again. A muffled laugh had Hermine sitting up to see Vanessa giggling softly into her hand. "My apologies, it is quite the thing-" 

"No one's ever taken my offer seriously, sweetie. It's wonderful to see enthusiasm like yours." The date (oh she hoped it was one) looked to be getting on better than most of the others. Vanessa wiggled the toes of the prosthetic and Hermine watched the mechanics with awe. "I model these for a company." 

"Hey V, who's your pretty friend?" 

"Date, Davies, and don't even think about kissing her while I freshen up." Vanessa chided the waiter as she pulled her foot from Hermine's grasp and slid the heel back on. Hermine sighed as she watched the way Vanessa walked to the restroom area. 

"Where'd you two meet?" 

"A favored haunt," she warily replied. 

"The bar down the way panders to PPDC personnel. So what are you?" 

"None of your business." Hermine stated cooly, shifting her stance to stare him directly in the eye. She squeezed out the tea bag and set it onto a napkin just as Vanessa returned with a smile. 

"One hell of a girl you picked tonight, V. This one bites." Davies set down the sugar and sauntered back over to the counter. 

"Good. I like smart ladies." Vanessa lazily fired back as she stroked her real foot up Hermine's stocking-clad leg. Much to her chagrin, she pulled away from the attention because she didn't want the other woman finding out. "Hermine?" 

"I'm not very comfortable with things like that on the first date." her voice waivered a little at the thought of Vanessa not liking her anymore. "It's something I save for a later point." 

" _Oh_. I'm sorry." Vanessa pulled back until it was just her foot against Hermine's ankle. "That better?" 

"Yes. Thank you for understanding." Hermine shyly pressed her opposite foot to Vanessa's prosthetic and got a darkened face for her efforts. "Although I am willing to compromise." 

"I do like the sound of that."

* * *

**-March 24, 2018; Anchorage, Alaska-**

Hermann became very busy with the advent of the new Jaeger Mark IVs for some time but he managed to go to the bar. He and Vanessa had texted extensively during that time but he still hadn't told her of his fluidity. 

V: H, sweetheart, you sound a bit off today. Meet for coffee? 

H: I'm sorry. I've been utterly swamped with the release of the Mark IIIs. 

Hermann had to catch himself from revealing too much before deciding that she would know the truth even if it hurt. 

H: Actually... We need to talk.

V: Is it something I did?

H: No. It's something I need to tell you before we move any further. 

V: oh. 

V: Same place?

H: Yes. Look for me in a sweater. 

He set his phone down carefully and sat down to blankly stare at his screen. 

"Dr. Gottlieb?" 

"Yes?" He replied tiredly. 

"You're due for your lunch, sir." The intern mentioned while pointing to the clock. "Medical suggests dining outside the 'dome." 

"I do have a date." 

"Go sir! What are you still doing here?!" 

"I'm going." He limped forward and then turned around for his cane and coat. "Run the Breach equation while I'm gone. I want to compare calculations when I get back." 

"Yessir." 

The taxi ride is tense and he arrives for their date half an hour early. He's the only one seated by himself and Davies doesn't seem to recognize him. 

"Davies, have you seen-Never mind." He hears the familiar click and waits until she slides into the booth in front of him. "Hermine? This is lighter than what you usually wear." 

"I will admit that I have not told you the entire truth-Hmm?" Vanessa placed her fingers over his lips. He followed her out after several long beats and paying his bill. They walk all the way to her apartment and step inside. 

"Let me ask you this; is it a trick or is she a part of you that you need?" Vanessa asked point blank. 

"Hermine is part of who I am. She is still me. I could-I could never not be her. She is laced to my very core and I love you." He replied hotly, bristling at the thought that Hermine wasn't an integral part of who he was. Hermann slapped a hand over his mouth after his words ran away with him. Vanessa looked him over and her gaze landed on his cane. 

"What happened?" 

"I have MS. It is, at this point, incurable and I have a limp on days when it is painful." Hermann admitted as he sat down in a chair. "Much like today." 

"And who am I meeting today?" She questioned carefully as she sat down as well. 

"Hermann. A majority of the time I am between Hermine and Hermann. Usually I can tell what gender I am for the day and sometimes I'm no gender at all. Pronouns are usually a daily or weekly change." Hermann stated as he watched Vanessa's reaction. "Obviously, it changed a great deal of what we shared-" 

"What do you mean 'what we shared?' Why are you speaking as though we aren't together?" Confusion clouded her exquisite features as she spoke. 

"I assumed that with this information that you would... to quote my Father, 'Leave the disgusting _thing_ to itself.'" Hermann's voice cracked upon delivering the line. "It was his favorite line to say after Mutti passed on." 

"Oh sweetheart... I would never leave you. I've got an incredibly strong urge to punch the man who made you with the incredible woman your Mutti must have been but I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to go." Vanessa's deceivingly delicate arms pulled him to her chest and he sobbed into her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist. After a long while, Hermann snuffled and looked up to see Vanessa with a handkerchief in her hand. She wiped away his tears and cleaned him up but continued to cradle him. 

"I haven't cried since her funeral. I had to protect myself from everyone after she stopped being my shield." He quietly confessed as he stared up at her in adoration. 

"Well, Hermann, I'm here now. I'll shield you and kick anyone's ass who says otherwise." Vanessa calmly murmured as she stroked back his damp hair. "And cut your hair so that you can settle for androgynous if you feel like it." 

"I.. Thank you." 

"Why? You said you loved me. Are you taking it back, Mr. Hermann?" Vanessa softly poked his cheek with her fingertip. 

"It's actually Dr. Gottlieb." he admitted sheepishly. 

"... As in Head of the Physics Department for the PPDC? Is that why you couldn't come see me?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his DIY Alan Turing cut. 

"Yes. I'm working on Mark IV coding. You're not allowed to repeat that." he said seriously but smiled when all she did was shake her head. "However, I did not expect that any of this would go over well. I confess I would have spent much of my time in the lab had you not... accepted me." 

"Oh Hermann. You underestimate your worth." 

"Then we can work to make things better."

* * *

**-December 27, 2019; Sydney, Australia-**

Hermine scowled at the ominous clouds keeping her from her walk with her wife. Summer weather usually meant staying in this place. 

"Dr. Gottlieb?" The buzzer on her comm. shocked her. She wiped off her makeup and dressed in her male clothes, feeling uncomfortable as she did so. 

"Yes?" Even the sound of her voice didn't fit but she knew how to react. "May I help you?" 

"Your wife is in the visitor's center sir. She needs an escort into the Shatterdome." 

"I will be down shortly." She checked in the small mirror, hastily removed the green bow that Vanessa said brought out her eyes and combed her hair into what the rest of the Shatterdome saw. She used her cane heavily since it was a bad day with all the cold rain. 

"Just confirmation, sir, that she is who she says she is." The guard motioned to the paperwork. 

"Indeed." Hermine sat next to her wife and pressed a kiss to the riot of curly bangs Vanessa was scowling at in frustration. "Schatz*, don't worry about your hair. We'll fix it." 

"Hey sweetie." Vanessa had gotten quite good about figuring out which gender Hermine was at any given moment. The scrape of the pen over paper was reassuring even as Vanessa held her other hand. 

"Sir, I take it she's going to be a semi-permanent visitor?" 

"Yes." 

"I've taken the liberty of issuing her a PPDC-regulated visitors badge for spouses. You've been nothing but accommodating since you got to The Shed, sir." 

"Our thanks, Guard Hughes." Vanessa murmured as she clipped it to her sleek blazer pocket. "He's always buried in his work." The fond look she graced her with made Hermine blush. "Show me where you live, hmm?" If Hermine's step quickened, well, that was her business. She ushered Vanessa into her space and blushed as she remembered that she'd been quicker than usual undressing. Her favorite underthings were on the bed and her dress was splayed across the sole chair in the room. 

"I'm sorry Schatz, I was getting ready to settle in for tea and a nice book when they called me down..." 

"This is what you wear under-Oh. Hermine, sweetie, no wonder you're stiffer than usual. Come here." Vanessa quickly stripped off the sweater and collared shirt, carefully reaching under the tank-top to put Hermine's bra back on. She pulled a knitted sweater out of her bag and slipped it over Hermine's head. She smiled as the sweater gave her curves and Vanessa fished out a pair of sweat-pants to give to her. 

"Are these for me?" She fingered the fabric of the sweater that slipped over her shoulder. 

"I went shopping and I hope they fit. I had to guess your size." Vanessa admitted as she gathered up the underthings to give to Hermine. "If you're comfortable changing in front of me, of course." 

Hermine blushed and changed into her sweatpants. They hung low on her hips until Vanessa tugged on the string to cinch them. "Thank you." 

"Actually, Hermine... That sweater's mine and I was wondering if it was okay that I give you some of my stuff. I like how you look in it." Vanessa hummed as she curled around Hermine, her embrace a warm sanctuary. Hermine leaned up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to her wife's lips. "Hmm. Can we do something else for a bit, sweetie?" 

"Yes please." Hermine was startled at how breathy she got when Vanessa wanted her. 

"I want to treat you right. I want everyone to know that I have the most amazing person in my arms, no matter the gender." she purred into the shell of Hermine's ear, hitching Hermine's legs up around her much wider hips. 

"Oh!" Hermine was far past embarrassment when it came to her wife's seduction, humming in contentment as Vanessa nibbled a hickey into her collarbone. "Wicked temptress." 

"Yours." 

"Oh yes, you're so good." she praised softly. 

"Gonna make sure you're too blissed out to care in a few minutes." came the husky response. 

Hermine blinked her eyes a few times to orient herself after her wife had caused her to white out. 

"Nessa?" she called as she stretched out on the bed. Mmm, damn did Vanessa make her nothing but deliriously happy. 

"In here sweetie." Vanessa walked into the bedroom and bent over the bed to pepper Hermine's face with butterfly kisses. "I was setting up your couch for tea and a nice cuddle-session before I have to go to my job." The whiskey eyes Hermine had fallen in love with almost from their first meeting stared down at her with complete adoration in them. 

"You got the job?" Hermine sat up and squeaked when she realized that the covers barely hid her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of in any way, luv." Vanessa smiled soft as she adjusted Hermine's bra strap and cupped her face to give her a deep kiss. "You did look absolutely gorgeous in my sweater though." Vanessa handed it to her so Hermine could slide it on. It left her legs exposed but she sniffed it and the scent of Vanessa permeated the fabric. 

"I'm not giving it back then." she teased as Vanessa play-chased her into the nest of pillows and blankets on the couch. Steam was lazily curling up from the cups on the table as Vanessa coaxed her to lay on top. They cuddled as Vanessa handed Hermine tea and the book she'd been wanting to read again for ages. "So what's this shoot about?" 

"Steampunk fashion. I was asked for almost immediately. The designer wanted the prosthetics models to participate first." Vanessa hugged Hermine close as she read over the page. "That sounds interesting. You're a sci-fi space girl?" 

"Damia's one of my few favored fall-backs because it has such strong female characters." Hermine commented as she placed a kiss to Vanessa's chin. "I think you'd like the series." 

"Guess I'll have to borrow yours." she quipped as she laced her fingers with Hermine's. 

"I suppose so." They stayed together in the pile of pillows until Vanessa's alarm went off.

* * *

**-October 14, 2024-**

Hermann held Vanessa's hand as they smeared the goo onto his wife's belly. Vanessa giggled and gave him a look he returned without hesitation. 

"Aren't you the cutest couple?" The nurse laughed as she started the ultrasound. The image made him hug Vanessa close and she sighed happily. "First child?" 

"Yes. They're beautiful." 

"It's going to be another month before we can gender the child-" 

"We want them to be a surprise." Vanessa piped up as Hermann's jaw tensed. "We'll be using gender-neutral terms until the child is born." 

"Of course." the nurse wiped away the goo and left to record the charts. 

"Kiss?" Vanessa tugged on his sweater and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss that made him growl in the back of his throat. She licked her lips and Hermann made a satisfied noise. "You sound like The Shed cat, happy with the kill of the mouse who kept nibbling on Vulcan Specter's cabling." 

"The beast is half-Kaiju, I _assure_ you. It kept sneaking into the labs and managed to get into the Kaiju remains." Hermann snorted at the comparison. 

"Carrion likes you." Vanessa chided as she slid off of the examining table. 

"He likes to sit on me when I need to work and purrs obnoxiously." Hermann quipped. 

Vanessa laughed as they left the maternal ward of the hospital, "You still let him do it though." 

"I don't want to be scratched. Who knows what he's eaten in the last five years at the Shatterdome." Hermann huffed even as a smile tugged at his lips. 

"You love that cat. Admit it, sweetie." Vanessa pointed out as they settled into a proper English café. 

"Oh alright, I spoil him rotten. He's smarter than any of the interns I manage to keep on half the time." 

"They're relocating you again though. Who's going to take Carrion in?" Vanessa frowned at the thought of abandoning the Shatterdomes because the UN wanted to keep funding the Wall of Life program. 

"The former Marshal promised to take him in. She's grown quite attached to the cat since she found him in 2019 in Striker's Conn-Pod wiring. I suppose it's a good thing Hansen Sr. insisted on a wiring check during breaks." Hermann relayed so that Vanessa wouldn't stress. "They're putting me with Geiszler again. I can't stand the man." 

"Only because the pair of you are so passionate about your subjects." 

"I'm going to end up strangling the man. Just wait, Schatz, you'll have to rescue me from a Hong Kong jail cell." he sighed as he reached for his tea.

* * *

**-January 7, 2025; Hong Kong Shatterdome, China-**

Hermann fidgeted under Newt's stare as the man pinned him with a serious gaze. 

"Are we going to talk about the seriously _epic_ level crush you still have on me a decade later or what, Herms?" 

"I told you-" 

"'It's Hermann not that ridiculous nickname.' Yeah, dude, I know. Also, how the _hell_ did you hide the genderfluid part?!" 

"Newton, I simply learnt to be subtle about expressing myself. Vanessa was key in keeping it under wraps." 

"Your mega-foxy wife helped you out?" Newton's eyebrows furrowed considerably as the man processed the information. "Oh. So even if you did want me, she's super hot and also accepts all of you." 

"I will not betray her love and trust. She is the best thing to happen to me in a long time-" Hermann defended sharply before they both looked up at the knock on his quarter doors. "Yes? May I help you?" 

"It's me luv." Hermann paled rapidly. They'd been quite loud in their debate. He opened the door and let her inside. "Hi. Wanna say hello to our little one?" Hermann knelt down carefully and placed gentle kisses on her stomach through the fabric. The tiny palm touching his lips caused him to smile up at Vanessa. "What's the discussion about?" 

"We... We're Drift-compatible, Schatz. He knows everything." Hermann sighed as he stroked along her stomach with his fingertips. "I won't do anything-Mmph?" Vanessa pulled him up and licked into his mouth as he moaned softly into the kiss. "Nessa..." 

"None of that, Hermann. Do you want him in your life?" she asked seriously as she looked him in the eyes. 

"I... Yes." 

"Good. Now go kiss the cute shrimp." she winked as she nudged him towards Newton. 

"Hey! I'm not a-Nngh. Never mind." Hermann planted a solid kiss on the soft lips and hummed as Vanessa barely let the k-scientist breathe before she did the same. "Wow." 

"I'm certainly in agreement." Vanessa happily tugged on both of their hands and settled them on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap and I need to cuddle someone. Care to join me?" 

"Of course darling." 

"Who am I to deny a pretty woman?"

* * *

Hermann pulled out of the Drift-induced memories, humming Vanessa's favorite tune as Newt stirred the pancake batter. 

"Hey babe. Good memories?" Newt pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"They were memories I do not mind having." Hermann replied after stealing a finger full of batter from the bowl. 

"Still totally willing to punch your donor in the face." 

"Something you and Nessa agree on." 

"Damn right I do." Vanessa announced her presence as she swooped in to give Hermann another kiss. She pinned him against the wall and tilted his chin up for better access. "But I'd rather make you happy than waste one more second on that arsehole." 

Hermann thoroughly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee. October's a good month for me so far. Maybe I oughta do that Inktober thing... Doodle stuff to make my art better and all that jazz. Has anyone done it for very long?
> 
> *Spatz - sparrow 
> 
> *Opa - Grandpa
> 
> *Schatz - jewel


End file.
